Heart to Heart
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Becky Botsford knew that to let Miss Power stay, she needed to be a law-abiding citizen. What happens when she starts a new friendship, one that quickly turns into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Miss Power's return**

Becky "Wordgirl" Botsford sat at the lunch table, books surrounding her. Her reading glasses perched on her nose, her monkey, Bob was eating, slurping. Notebook out and open, her Advanced Senior English textbook being flipped through, she almost didn't hear Violet and Scoops sitting down beside her.

"Come on, Becks. You're the smartest person in the school. Why are you working this hard?" Scoops sighed, setting his food down. He scowled at Bob and moved his tray away from the heroine's sidekick's hands.

"You know why, Scoops. If I do enough work, I'll get into Harvard as the top one hundred on the campus." She explained, sighing and taking off her glasses, and leaned back into her chair.

The two friends nodded in understanding. They realized how important this was to Becky, and couldn't blame her for working so hard. Still, it didn't hurt to worry for the young superhero.

"Just take a break, Becky. You're working yourself too hard. Especially with all this crime-fighting going on," Violet whispered. Becky smirked, her super-hearing picked it up easily in the loud cafeteria.

The Lexiconion sighed in resentment and leaned on the table. "All right, all right. I'm taking a break for the day. Maybe a relaxing day of stopping crime, ought to do me some good." Scoops and Violet smiled. Whenever they had concerns about her health, Becky would always listen to them. She was overall, a great friend and a great leader.

"Speaking of crime, Rosy wants to see us after hours. She's picking up a ship's signal that's coming in" Scoops relayed. The heroine nodded and listened to the conversations buzzing around her.

"All right, I have a debate meeting right afterward. It may take two hours, but I'll make sure I'm there," she replied.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. The three teammates went their separate ways, with the young Lexiconion packing her supplies back in her bag. She stood up and rolled her eyes at her sidekick, who was now reaching for Scoops abandoned lunch.

"Come on, Bob." The disbelief on the monkey's face made her chuckle. "Don't look at me like that. I've got plenty of snacks for you in my locker. We'll stop there, first," she explained.

With that, the two of them walked to their next class.

[-]

"Sorry, I'm late. It took me longer than expected," Becky's voice rang out as she walked in through the basement door. No one ever used the basement, and since the Principal knew of Becky's secret, he allowed them to use for their meeting place.

"That's all right, Becky" Rosy smiled. The young detective gained popularity in their galaxy. Even more so, now that she was working with the Word Team.

"So, about that signal..." Scoops trailed off. Rosy's attention was then back on the screen. When the brunette opened the satellite imagery, Becky gasped. The ship had a familiar shape, and the familiar blue and white pattern painted on it.

"It can't be," she whispered. She hasn't seen that ship since her earlier days as Word Girl. But she also secretly yearned to see the older Super again.

"Is that, Miss Power's ship?" Scoops' voice filled with worry. It was eight years ago when he found out Becky's top secret. He was deeply worried when not only was his best friend becoming a bully but the Supervillain defeating her.

"We can't jump to conclusions, Scoops. She may be here to conquer the Earth, like the last time when she failed. We just don't know, until we know more," Rosy inserted. The three friends agreed. they knew Rosy to be logical, so trusting her was majorly built on years of friendship.

"Rosy, find out where she will land. If she lands near the city, intercept her transmission and divert her to the woods," The Lexiconion ordered, receiving a curt nod in return.

"What about us?" Violet asked. She was the quietest of the team, so Becky was still having issues knowing she was there half the time.

"We'll talk to her once she lands. Right now," She listened to the distant sounds of the jewelry store's alarm going off, along with a certain evil cackle. "Dr. Two-Brains is trying to rob the jewelry store. Get suited up, and I'll meet you there. I uh, I've got some errands to run," she sheepishly replied.

Violet and Scoops nodded and ran to their lockers. Becky and Bob suited up and flew off.

[-]

Dr. Two-Brains cackled and fired his Goop Ray at Scoops and Violet. Both were dodging the shots and delivering some of their own at him, the non-violent energy shots putting burn marks on the walls behind the evil scientist.

"There's no way you're taking off with those jewels, Doc!" exclaimed Scoops, behind his mask. Violet activated her visors and searched for an open flank. Seeing there was one behind him, she ducked back behind the wall sheltering her from the Goop Ray blasts and nodded to the Reporter.

Scoops nodded and scampered off to the back entrance, quietly sneaking in. He saw the Doctor's back on him. He aimed and just as he was about to pull the trigger; he heard the familiar whoosh of Wordgirl.

"Stop right there, Dr. Two-Brains!" she shouted. Scoops still had his gun trained on the villain's back.

"Word Girl! I thought for a minute there, you would not show up," cried Dr. Two-Brains. Scoops and Violet couldn't help but roll their eyes. Sometimes, their best friend's enemies were overdramatic.

"I had errands to run, Doc. You know how busy my schedule is, nowadays" the heroine responded.

"Humph. Sometimes I think we're not important to you anymore," His nose twitched before he turned away. The Lexiconion groaned and slapped a hand on her face in annoyance.

"You all are. I'm just growing up, Doc. I still care about you villains," she answered. The evil scientist hesitated and looked at her, his arms still crossed.

"Really? Do you mean it?" he asked. Word Girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I meant back when I almost lost everyone, and I mean it now. Doc, you were one of my first villains. You could never be truly replaced," she whispered. The doctor smiled, his eyes shining with new tears.

"Ah, thanks kiddo. That means a lot. Now, where were we?" he voiced. He fired his Goop Ray, Word Girl, dodging it with ease. She motioned for Scoops to pull the trigger.

When the Asian pulled the trigger, the bolt of energy shot out of the barrel and hit the evil scientist square dead in the back. Dr. Two-Brains shuddered at the energy and collapsed.

The sirens alerted the three that the police were arriving. Scoops and Violet stood, smiling at their friend. Becky nodded and flew off. Her two friends walked to their pickup and drove to the direction the Lexiconion took off.

[-]

Miss Power waited for the Word Team, her sidekick preoccupying himself. She floated in the air, looking at the city she once did not conquer.

She thought back to Word Girl's earlier years, how much it changed her since then. Even her oldest comrade, Grek the Invincible, was seeing a mass of changes.

She smiled to herself. She didn't want to admit it, but that defeat showed her the true meaning of a superhero. It made her heart flutter in pride for the Lexiconion, especially from the years of hearing how popular the Word Team was under her leadership.

A red streak brought her back to the present. She blushed at the sight of Word Girl. She never realized how time flies here on Earth. It didn't surprise her to see how attractive her former student had become over the years.

"Why have you come back?" The Lexiconion asked. It took the old Terrarion a few minutes to come up with an answer.

"Look, I have nowhere to go. Believe it or not, I liked it here. I've never seen Colonel Gigglecheeks so fascinated by a planet as he does with this one," she answered. Word Girl studied her for what seemed like hours. Her crimson red eyes steadily moved to her sidekick, the adorable extendable monkey trying to catch a butterfly. She chuckled at the sight, relieving some stress from Miss Power's shoulders.

"All right. You both may stay here, as long as you are law-abiding citizens. That means you get a house, a job and a steady income, understood?" Word Girl voiced. Miss Power nodded and Gigglecheeks climbed on her back.

Then, Scoops and Violet arrived. They had their weapons at the ready.

"It's okay, guys. She will do nothing, but being a law-abiding citizen during her stay here," explained the Lexiconion. The two teammates looked at each other, before hesitatingly lowered their weapons.

"Starting tomorrow, you will live under the alias of Jaquine Panell. We'll be helping you get yourself started. The rest is entirely up to you," The heroine exclaimed. The older woman nodded. "Now, it's late. Get some rest, all of you. Okay?" she looked at the three of them, who nodded, acknowledging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The first day of Jaquine Pannell**

Becky turned into Word Girl and grabbed Bob, who was in his costume and flew off. When she arrived at the school's basement, she already saw her team with Miss Power. She flew through the open window and landed beside Violet.

"All right, now that we are all here, we could start with clothes," Rosy started. While the others nodded, it bewildered the Terrarian. The Lexiconion saw and clarified.

"Clothes are what you need to wear as Jaquine Pannell. Rosy will give a list of your interests and your hobbies, then she'll determine what clothes would be best for you," Miss Power nodded in understanding.

Later on, the older woman had finished. She gave the list to Rosy, who smiled graciously and looked it over. Nodding to herself, the young detective gave the list to Wordgirl.

"All right, let's see. Painting? That's one of your hobbies?" The Lexiconion looked at Miss Power in disbelief, her eyes shone in amusement.

The Terrarian shrugged and looked at the Colonel. "I found it appealing, actually" she answered.

Wordgirl only nodded and turned to Violet. "So, what do you think?" she gave the blonde the list.

Violet looked it over and hummed in thought. She nodded and smiled at the older woman. "How do you feel about leather jackets?" The question left the poor Terrarian and her sidekick more confused than ever.

[-]

Scoops and Violet were with Miss Power, trying to get her some clothes for her new identity, Jaquine Pannell. Becky had to go home to watch her little brother, TJ until her parents came home from the wedding anniversary.

Miss Power grunted in frustration. Who knew the Lexiconion's friends were a pain in the ass? No wonder why her former comrades couldn't stand them. But to live here, she thought it had to make do.

"All right. Come on out," the blonde's shy voice made some tension in the Terrarian's shoulders, release. _They're just trying to help__, _her thoughts reminded her,_ Here's your number one chance to gain her trust, after what you did. Don't fuck it up_. Chuckling to herself, she finished getting ready and walked out of the changing room to the two teens; whose mouths dropped at the sight.

Miss Power no longer wore her usual uniform. Now she wore black Doc Martin, blue khakis, a white v-neck, and a midnight blue leather jacket covered the shirt. Violet and Scoops shook their heads and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" the blonde asked. The Terrarian looked over herself one last time and nodded in appreciation. She smiled at them, giving them thumbs up. The teens breathed a sigh of relief and told the store's clerks they were ready to check out.

"No, go back in there and change back into your uniform" Scoops ordered. Getting a confused look, he clarified. "It's to buy the clothes, you want" Miss Power then understood and soon walked back out, uniform on and clothes in her hands.

[-]

The following day, Becky and the Word Team walked into a mechanic's shop and asked to see the shop's owner, Rust E. Their closest mechanic.

"Becky! It's good to see you, kids, again" An old man, wearing overalls, and a dirtied AC/DC shirt, picked the fearless leader up and started squeezing. When she started to have issues of breathing, he let go. "So, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"We've got another visitor. She needs a job, and since you're down a man-" Scoops started, then shut his mouth when Rust held up a hand.

"Enough said, kids. Say, it wouldn't be this Miss Power gal, wouldn't it?" he asked. Becky nodded, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You know how I am with second chances, Rust. She needs a job to live here" she explained. Rust E sighed. He knew she was right, and he knew what happened when she was younger, the last time the Terrarian had arrived.

"All right. I also take it you are amid the process finding her a home?" he asked. The three teenagers nodded in acknowledgment. "She can start on Monday".

[-]

"So we got her clothes and a job, now the only thing to do is to find her a house," Becky announced. Rosy pulled up a map of Fair City and started rotating it around.

"It looks like there aren't any available, Becks," Violet said. The Lexiconion swore and started pacing.

"Wait!" Rosy exclaimed, abruptly stopping Becky in her tracks. "Look here," she said and pulled up an abandoned warehouse. She then turned to the young heroine, "Do you think it'll work?". Becky looked and smiled.

"It might use some serious elbow grease, but it could even hide her ship. Let's run it by her once we get some schematics," she replied. The three teammates nodded and started working out the schematics of the newly renovated warehouse.

[-]

"A warehouse?" Miss Power asked. Her and Wordgirl were standing on Mr. Big's business building, the winding ruffling their hair and capes.

The Lexiconion nodded and gave her the roll that held the plans. The Terrarian opened it and smirked. Even without the boy genius who built the bots, it was still impressive. She closed it and gave it back to the heroine.

"I can't wait to see what the finished product is." Miss Power smiled, her reptilian eye dilated in excitement.

Wordgirl laughed and buckled the plans on her belt. She turned and looked at Huggyface, who was eating an apple. Just as he was about to eat it, he looked at Gigglecheeks and saw tears starting to form. Guilty, he broke the apple in half and offered one of them to the extendable monkey who took it with a smile.

Both Supers smiled. They looked at one another and started to laugh. Miss Power calmed down and looked at the smiling face of her former student. She looked beautiful with that smile; it made her heart flutter. She instantly frowned. _No, stop it. Stop thinking that. She can't know the real reason you came back_, her thoughts intruded.

It was true, Wordgirl couldn't know. No matter how much it pained her, it was the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Things change**

It was a month before Becky started noticing things between her and Miss Power, were shifting. It started right before Thanksgiving.

"No, Bob! We can't do that to her. She doesn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with, other than the Colonel" she scowled at her sidekick. It wasn't often the two fought, but with her going college next fall, things have gotten rocky.

Bob screeched again, before abruptly turning away with his arms crossed. "You will be nice to her and the colonel, or no crime-fighting for a whole month!" The Lexiconion threatened. Bob screeched in anger and walked out. "Fine, then! No crime-fighting" she shouted. She groaned and fell back on her bed.

Her grandfather, Bampy knocked on her door. "Come in, Grandpa," she said. The old man sat on her bed as the heroine sat up.

"Trouble?" he asked. Becky nodded and sighed, rolling her shoulders and letting her head drop.

"I want to invite them over, but apparently, Bob's got a problem with that," she answered. Her grandfather chuckled.

"What's your gut telling ya, kiddo?" he asked. Becky looked at him and smiled. "To invite them, since they've got no one to spend any of the holidays with," she responded.

"Then do so. Your mother won't have a problem, will she?" His question made the heroine smile. She could always count on him to help with certain issues within the superhero business.

[-]

'Thanksgiving? What's it supposed to represent?" The Terrarian's question was a tolerable one for the Word Team. Wordgirl softly giggled and held out her hand for their beloved eagle to land on.

"Nothing. When humans first settled here in the very first days of the colonies," she started to explain, while Rosy pulled up the images. "Many people in the colony called New England had gone out and killed whatever easier prey they could find; geese and fowl were the majority".

"When the natives came, it made the entire settlement uneasy. But they pressured on and at the end of the harvest feast, they ended up with a peace treaty that lasted for years," When she finished, she looked at Miss Power, who seemed deep in thought.

The Terrarian nodded. She looked at the screen, then at her sidekick. She chuckled at the sight of how eager the young extendable monkey was. She shook her head and looked at Wordgirl.

"All right, Wordgirl. I'll spend the festivities with you and your friends. But, I don't think I should spend it with you at your place" She rubbed the back of her head, nervously.

Wordgirl nodded, understanding why. A week ago, she told her her mother was and was more than flabbergasted at the news. Long story short, she didn't trust her own self-judgment anymore nowadays.

"That's all right. We'll spend it with you at yours" The Lexiconion smiled at the excited squeak from Gigglecheeks.

[-]

Becky sat with her old friend, Miss Davies. The older woman sat across from her, looking at her lovingly. The Lexiconion smiled back and leaned forward.

Scoops and Violet sat in their truck, in case they needed to stop a crime. They smiled at their leader. It was so hard for her to find love, but they knew it was worth it. They watched as they slowly kissed.

Becky smiled and giggled, causing the older woman to smile a toothy grin. "Thank you, so much Miss Davies. I know, it must be weird to love one of your former students" The Lexiconion nervously chuckled, holding her arm bashfully.

"Truth is Becky, it's not weird. You're the smartest girl I've ever had the most fortunate time to teach," Miss Davies looked at the young heroine and held her hand. Becky looked away, blushing. The brunette saw and hooked a finger under the Lexiconion's chin and gently made her look at her.

"I truly love you, Becky Botsford," Her words made Becky tear up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, before looking at her old teacher lovingly.

[-]

Miss Power watched, with jealousy. She didn't know why, though. With a shaking fist, she blasted off back to the warehouse, not realizing Scoops and Violet saw.

"What should we do, Scoops?" The shy voice made the reporter sigh. He took off his mask and stared off into space, deep in thought.

"We have to tell her. She has to stop her before she reverts to her old self" he explained, earning an understanding nod from the blonde. He honked the horn, gaining his friend's attention. She walked over after saying goodbye, and Scoops and Violet started telling her what they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Miss Power's anger**

Becky paced in worry. Her friends watched with concern. It's been a month since she and Miss Davies had started dating, and the same timeframe since she hadn't heard from the old Terrarian. She didn't know why, but it worried her.

"Where the hell is she?" she asked, frustration finally getting her. The Word Team looked at one another, uneasily. The only time she ever was that concerned for another's safety, is when her sister joined the United States Marines. That was over nine years ago, but it was still fresh in their minds.

As usual, Violet stepped up to the task of calming their leader down. "Becky, calm down. Don't be concerned like you were last time," she warned. The Lexiconion breathed in and out before she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, you guys. It's just..." she trailed off, leaning forward on the table, her hand on her forehead, trying to calm the stress. It didn't help that at the moment, her crime alert system went off. Groaning in aggravation, she stood upright, just as Rosy answered the call.

On the other end, was Detective Rodriguez. The young Hispanic was their most-trusted insider since he accidentally found out about it, a few years back. That in its own sense was a different story. He didn't dress like the other Detectives, but he was damn scary good at his job, making him the perfect ally within the police force.

"What is it?" Becky asked. The young detective immediately got down to business.

"Becky, we've received word that ZanTech is shipping some of the Anti-Supers top-grade weaponry. The shipment's supposed to take effect tonight when the exchange is made as planned" he explained. The Lexiconion held her hand on the table, activating the holo-map of Fair City. It was divided into different sections, the majority of it, still belonging to the original citizens. With the pull of her hand, the map turned three-dimensional and followed up with the movement of her hand to guide it.

The sections were color-coded, to tell which belonged to the assigned group, based on the heroine's organization. Most of the city still belonged to the original citizens, was white. After some major fire-proofing in order to protect their homes, the Upper part of their city, close to the island of the Lexiconion's original hideout, belonged to the Heated Supers (those that had Pyromaniac Superpowers also included Superhumans). It was classified as the color red.

Earth-benders, as inspired by the movie 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender', had control of the mountainside facing the city. They built their own neighborhoods and connected them with Fair City in the south. It was colored brown. Hydro Supers had control over the seaside, but lived and work well the townsfolk down there, making one of the safest neighborhoods. It was neon yellow. They also worked on the docks, where they were appraised by the younger captains, and helped the older ones with their tasks. They considered the notion, healthy to help them.

Plasmaics were dominating the Power section. The whole bock powered the city, mainly because of how powerful they were. While the border's color was black, it was then the most dangerous. The power generators were constantly being fried from the amount of power they couldn't handle. They threatened the whole city before Becky had to cause the Supers to move out until she found a way for them to help.

"Which building, Nat?" she inquired, moving her hands to zoom into the docks. "Second warehouse next to the main building," the detective replied. Becky slid her hand until the picture of the target was sighted. She then balled her fist and twisted it, for the picture to rotate.

"Okay, here's the plan. Nathan, Scoops, and Violet will head inside through the front entrance with the police officers," As she was speaking, three person figurines appeared, with two small rows of person figurines behind them. "The snipers will appear on the roofs around the warehouse of adjacent buildings," person figurines appeared on every other roof. "I will make my entrance the roof, and appear in front of the front entrance" As she finished, the red person figurine glided down through the holo-roof opening, before coming to stop just above the first team.

The others nodded, understanding the plan. They agreed when it came down to the heroine's plans. It was logical, and no officer ever had their lives taken when she was in charge. That was the main reason when there was trouble brewing the stench in the Lexiconion's nose, the captains rely on her.

[-]

"It's showtime," Wordgiril whispered, her tactical armor making a soft whir as she activated her visors. She gently floated beside one of the roofs, arms crossed. It turned into x-ray vision, to allow its wearer to see what was going on. Her ears were trained on the conversation of the undercover agent and ZanTech's right-hand man.

"So, you got the weapons?" asked the agent. His arm was moving, as he smoked a cigarette. The second figure stood sideways and motioned for his men to bring one of the crates over. He opened it and it made the agent whistle.

"Alright. I see you kept your word on these bad girls," the agent shook his head. The second figure turned to him. "Money first," he replied. Wordgirl activated her holo-watch and called Scoops.

"Scoops, move in," she quietly ordered. Scoops nodded and logged off.

[-]

Scoops motioned the Shields to quickly move forward. The men nodded and activated their shields, quickly scurrying into place to protect the Uniforms. Scoops took the lead and lead the uniformed officers to stay behind the Shields.

He moved with Violet upfront, before kneeling to one knee, his weapon cocked and loaded. Two of the Shields moved to open the doors and pulled them open. The two men looked back, mocked surprise on the agent's face and the stoic face of the mercenary.

"Freeze! Fair City PD! Hands in the air" Scoops barked. A whoosh sounded and the men looked back and saw the mercenary's men tied in several lampposts, groaning.

Worgirl appeared in front of Scoops and the others With arms crossed, she was floating with her full crimson red mask on. Her eyes were the only things, uncovered. In order to disguise her voice, she had a voice modulator to use in front of foreign criminals.

"Stand down, you're outnumbered," her deep voice thundered throughout the empty warehouse. The undercover man smirked and took out his gun. He pointed it at Wordgirl, shock radiating from the police officers.

The heroine, shocked, held her arms out, protecting Scoops and the others. "Ever heard the term of dirty cops, Wordgirl?" the man asked.

"I know what it means," she growled.

[-]

Miss Power was asleep, when the colonel barged into her room, screeching in panic. She sat up immediately and caught Gigglecheeks when he jumped.

"What's up with you?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. The colonel pointed to the monitor in urgency. Miss Power sped into her human clothes and walked to her desk. She held her hand on the tabletop until it activated. She opened the live satellite feed and saw why her sidekick was excited.

Wordgirl was protecting her teammates from a potential killer. She growled, seeing the police emblem on the side of his neck. _A dirty cop. How quaint_, she growled to herself. _There's no way in hell I'm letting my Lexiconion be hurt from the likes of him,_ her mental voice snarled.

With the speed she had back then, she changed into her uniform, grabbed her sidekick and used her superspeed to join the heroine.

[-]

Wordgirl smirked. Out the corner of her eye, she saw the all too familiar blue streak and didn't need to look further to confirm. She relaxed, the officers gasping at the sight of the Terrarian's presence.

"Miss Power. Never thought Wordgirl would let your sorry ass back here. What'd you do? Fuck her like the whore she is?" cackled the double-agent. The older Super let loose an animalistic growl, as her reptilian pupil narrowed into a slit. If it wasn't for the fact the Lexiconion was beside her, she would've snapped his neck by now.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you actually allow her to be the master! She's a skank" yelled the noirette. Miss Power's fingers balled into fists. One more thing would be said, and it'll send her over the edge. Wordgirl just floated in silence, unsure of what to do.

"You know what? Now I understand you two. She's a cunt, a sorry sack that's a fat bitch!" That moment happened in slow motion. Miss Power flew at the agent, holding him by the neck as she plowed into the back wall of the warehouse.

Shaking her head, Wordgirl flew into action. The officers ran after Scoops and Violet, who immediately chased after the older super and the dirty cop. With a pant, the Lexiconion stopped and hovered in midair, desperately looking around for Miss Power.

With her superhearing, she caught the snarls of the Terrarian... in the Power station. _Ah, shit_, she groaned and face-palmed. She flew at the speed of sound and made it in record time.

Just in time to see Miss Power activating her heat vision. "Stop!" The Lexiconion yelled, receiving an abrupt cease from the older Super.

"You're in the power station. Those cells," Wordgirl pointed to the voltage meters on either side of the three people in the station. Behind them, were crackling windows of pure electricity in its raw form. "will explode if the heat changes even a quarter of a degree. You'll basically kill off an entire city with a blank of an eye" she finished, a slight shake of her voice.

Miss Powers stared at the cells, with a mixture of awe, fear, and curiosity. Looking back at the dirty cop, she growled and dropped him. Before he could escape, however, Wordgirl used her superspeed and superstrength to tie him in a lamppost. With a smile on the Lexiconion's face and a slight, almost non-existent smirk on the former Super Villian's face, the two supers flew out of the station.

The cop moaned when the Uniforms with Scoops and Violet, had arrived. The superheroine's friends smiled, picking him up, and dragged him to an awaiting squad car.

[-]

"Well, that was eventful" Miss Power joked, earning a heart-warming laugh from the Lexiconion. When she finally recovered, Wordgirl took off her mask and stowed it on her belt, with a sigh.

"That's typically what I have to deal with, day in and day out," she acknowledged. The Terrarian looked at her with shock. _Everyday? It's no wonder she's so mature, nowadays_. She shook her head to come back to the present and looked out at the city streets below.

Everything was peaceful, at least at the moment. It almost felt like home to the older Super. Before..._Don't think about it! That's the last thing you need to worry about. Oh, fuck! I still need to find her_, her eyes went wide, as an involuntary gasped escape her mouth. Before Wordgirl could ask if anything was wrong, the familiar blue streak waa gone.


End file.
